Change my life
by XHymxforeverx
Summary: When troy bolton goes to Albuquerque, he discovers Gabriella Montez. she comes to LA with him. Can he help her with her Music career? While helping her, will they fall in love? what about Marcus, and Heather?
1. Chapter 1

Troy Bolton was THE player of LA. He was famous,22 years old, everybody knew him. But what they didn't knew was that he had a softer side. He was a basketball player, and he also worked with his friend, in the music business. When he had a game to play outside LA, he searched of talented singers.

Gabriella Montez, was a quiet sweet shy girl. It was hard to make friends, but if you were friends with her, you'd have a lot of fun! She wouldn't be the shy girl, she would be a sweet girl, laughing all the time and just having fun! She goes to East high, is a 'nerd', 18 years old, and in her senior year. Almost nobody knew her in school. And she liked it that way.

TROY just finished his training with best friend Chad Danforth. 'Dude, we are sooo gonna win the next game!' Chad said.

'I know! And after the game we have 3 weeks vacation!' he answered. They both walked to the showers, after 20 minutes they walked out together, totally refreshed they headed out to their cars and said goodbye.

After he arrived home, he saw Heather cooking in the kitchen. Heather was his newest girl, and they were good together. They were dating for a few weeks now, and troy liked her. But he knew that they weren't gonna last. There wasn't a really good connection, but for now it was good.

'hey heather' he said and gave her a kiss on the cheek. 'What are you cooking?'

'I'm just making some macaroni. How was your day?' she asked, and turned around to look at him.

'Just fine' right after he said it, his phone started to ring.

'hey Marcus' he said picking up his phone. 'What can I do for you?'

'_Well I heard that you are free next week, and I was wondering if you could go and, you know, search for singers. I prefer girls this time.' _

'yeah sure, where do I need to go to?'

' _how about New Mexico? Albuquerque? I never went there for singers, and I just wanted to try something.'_ Marcus said.

'sure, look I need to go now, but I'll call you later this week for the details. Alright?' Troy said to him.

'_Fine with me, tell Heather I said hi! Bye troy.'_ And he hung up.

Troy shut his phone, and look at Heather. ' Marcus said hi, since when are you guys so close?' he asked Heather, as she was setting the table.

GABRIELLA just walked out of her last class to her locker. 'GABRIELLA!' someone screamed in the hall, she looked around and saw Rachel Daniels running to her.

'Hi Rachel, What did you do this time?' she asked her best friend.

'Nothing, but did you read the magazines?' Rachel asked her totally out of breath.

'No, I never do that, you should now that by now Rach! But was is soooo important from the magazines?'

'THE Troy Bolton is coming to Albuquerque! AAAHH! He is sooo hot, I want to marry him!' Gabriella looked amused at her friend. Rachel had a boyfriend for two years, and they were totally in love. Everyone could see that.

'HEY! I thought that you wanted to marry me!' I looked up to see Mike Rushton standing behind Rachel and giving her a kiss on her cheek.

'ahh.. suck it up! You know I have a HUGE celebrity crush on Troy Bolton. But gabs, there is a reason I'm telling you this..'

'And that is?' Gabriella asked while closing her locker.

'He won't come here for a vacation, but for auditions! And you are auditioning!' she told Gabriella.

' uhm.. no I won't, I didn't sign up for that..'

'no you didn't' Rachel looked at Gabriella with a smirk. 'I did it for you!'

'YOU DID WHAT!'

TROY walks away from the plane, and sees a bunch of high school girls waiting for him. He smirks a little and quickly puts his sunglasses up. He waits for his luggage, and walks to the exit.

'troy, can I have a autograph?'

'Can I have a picture with you?'

'Will you marry me?'

'see you at the auditions!'

The list goes on and on, all the girls were screaming at him, but he kept on walking. He had no time for them. He had only a week for auditions, and convince the girls that this is what they should do, and come to LA for the start of their music carrier. 8 out of 10 times they would come with him, but sometimes they didn't come, and they would always regret it.

IT was Monday morning, Gabriella just finished her breakfast, grabbed her bag and walked out of her house. She didn't want to go to school today. Because after school she would have a audition, a audition she didn't want to have. _'But maybe it could work out'_ she thought.

She stepped into the bus and sat down in a empty seat. She always loved singing, did it all the time, until she abruptly stopped. No one except her mom knew why.

When she stepped out of the bus she saw that all the girls were dressed up. She looked down at herself. She had no make-up on, glasses, a large old t-shirt and a light jeans with sneakers on her feet. She went to her locker and put some books away she would need later that day. When the bell rang Gabriella walked to her homeroom. As she reached her homeroom, she rushed to her seat and sat quietly down, waiting for everyone to arrive.

'Hey girl! Excited for today?' Rachel asked Gabriella.

'No, not really.. I can't get out of this, can I? she asked looking hopeful at Rachel.

'No, of course not. You know that I love you right? And I always saw you singing, and that was when you looked the happiest, I'm doing this for you, so that you can be happy again. It doesn't matter if you get selected or not, I just hope that you'll start singing again, and just be happy.' Rachel told her, and gave her a hug, just when the teacher came and homeroom started.

HE was not happy, not happy at all! All day, he'd been sitting here, and just listened to all these girls, some were good, some just not good _enough._ Some were soooo bad, but they thought they could reach a real high semibreve, but then their dream was over, 'cause they were told that it was so not good, and that they should go.

He had only one candidate left and then it was the end of the day, but he was getting more and more pissed, because she was late! He was about too say that it was over for today, when a girl walked upon the stage.

'uhm.. hi, sorry I'm late' she said trough the microphone. Troy looked at her, she didn't look like a singer, more like a really shy girl. They locked eyes for a moment, and he saw that she was nervous, but most importantly, he saw that she didn't wanted to be here.

'why are you late?' he asked the shy girl.

'My bus was late' she answered him. Okay, well that happens. He had it all the time when he went with the bus. That's why, when he had the money, he quickly bought a car.

'Alright, what's your name, and what are you gonna sing?' Troy asked.

'uhm.. Gabriella Montez, and I'm gonna sing _footprints in the sand_. Troy was preparing himself for the worst, when he heard her start singing.

_You walked with me, footprints in the sand_

_And helped me understand where I'm going_

_You walked with me when I was all alone_

_With so much I know along the way_

_Then I heard you say_

_I promise you, I'm always there_

_When your heart is filled with sorrow and despair_

_I'll carry you when you need a friend_

_You'll find my footprints in the sand_

_I see my life flash across the sky_

_So many times have I been so afraid_

_And just when I thought I lost my way_

_You gave me strength to carry on_

_That's when I heard you say_

_I promise you, I'm always there_

_When your heart is filled with sorrow and despair_

_I'll carry you when you need a friend_

_You'll find my footprints in the sand_

_When I'm weary, wel I know you'll be there_

_And I can feel you when you say_

_I promise you, I'm always there_

_When your heart is filled with sadness and despair_

_I'll carry you when you need a friend_

_You'll find my footprints in the sand_

'Alright that's enough' he said, and saw that she had tears streaming down her face. 'are you okay?' he asked her. She nodded and wiped her tears away. 'yes I'm fine, its just been awhile, and I just thought of my dad. That's all.'

'Okay, well I think you have a very good and strong voice. I want to meet you again, and then maybe you can sing for me again, and for some other people. We need to work this out, so I need your number. How about that?' he asked her. Gabriella was shocked and speechless. She didn't know she was this good. Her mother didn't even now about this audition, she didn't even know that after 4 years she started to sing again. Just when she was about to answer Rachel came running to her.

'How did it go!' she asked very loudly while she hugged a shocked Gabriella.

'uhum' someone coughed.

'can you wait till later, I'm talking to my best fr..' she said while turning her head to see THE troy Bolton standing there.

'OMG! YOUR TROY BOLTON!' Rachel screamed.

'uhm.. yeah last time I checked I was troy..' he answered while rubbing his neck. 'but I was waiting for an answer of Gabriella. So, can I have your number? So that we can discuss the things?'

'uhm yeah sure, uhm where can I write it down?'

'Just write it on my hand.' She grabbed a pen, and took his hand, when she did, she started to blush. 'there.. uhm.. can I go now?' Gabriella asked softly.

'yeah, you'll here from me soon.'

'Okay, bye.' With that she quickly grabbed her bag, and walked away. After two seconds she returned and grabbed Rachel by her hair and pulled her along.

'SHIT! GABS! That hurt!' Rachel screamed.

'that's your own fault! You didn't come! And you were daydreaming, that's the only way I can get you back to earth again!' Gabriella said back loudly, which troy found very amusing. While shaking his head, he walked out of the building, back to his hotel.

'MOM! I'm home! I need to tell you something!' Gabriella said, while closing the door.

'KITCHEN!' she heard her mom yell back. Gabriella dumped her bag on the ground, and walked quickly to the kitchen.

'sweetie, I need to tell you something too. And you might want to sit down.' Her mom said, while turning so that she could look at her daughter.

'alright, well you can go first, mom.' Gabriella said, while sitting down.

'My boss called me, and..' her mom stopped talking, and she looked at her daughter.

'you got transferred again?' Gabriella asked her mom. Her mom nodded.

'yes, but there is a good part this time. We can choose were we want to go to. We have three choices.'

Gabriella sighed. 'were can we go to?' She asked her mom.

'Los Angeles, or New York, or..'

'If we go, I want to go to LA, mom. There is something I need to tell you also, mom. Uhm.. it might be shocking, but I sang today mom.' She told her mom quietly, while looking down. When she looked up, she saw her mom sitting speechless, but smiling.

'That's great, Gabs, I..' She quickly interrupted her mom.

'I was not finished yet, mom. Rachel made me do a audition today. That's why I sang today. And he said, that he wanted to see me again, that I needed to sing in front of him again, and in front of other people.. I think that if that all goes well, and I agree to it…' her voice died away as she looked down again.

'Then what sweetie? What is it?' her mom asked.

' If I agree to it, I think I can became a singer mom.' She said quietly, then her phone started to ring.

' Hello?' she answered her phone. Her mom stood up, and started cooking again.

'_yes Gabriella? It's Troy Bolton. I was wondering if you could sing tomorrow for me?_' troy said trough the phone.

'Hello Mr. Bolton. Uhm yeah, I could do that. But I have school tomorrow.' Her mom looked up.

'_Well, how about we pick you up from school tomorrow, which school do you go to? West High?__'_

'uhm, no, East high. My school is over at 3 PM.' Gabriella said to him.

'_Alright, see you tomorrow then. Bye now' _Troy said and hung up. She sighed and shut her phone, grabbed her bag, and walked upstairs.

TROY shut his phone, and went downstairs to the restaurant. After that, he went upstairs to his room again, and heard his phone ringing. He saw _HEATHER_ on his phone.

'hey Heather! What's up?' he answered his phone.

'_hey babe, well nothing much, how is it going? Did you found one?' _Heather asked him.

'yeah, she's a good singer, not to old, but I think she is quite a shy girl and a nerd. At least she looked like one. But we can always work on that' He told her.

'_mmhhmm… uhm yeah, look I gotta go now, love ya. Bye'_ and she hung up quickly. He shut his phone, took a shower brushed his teeth, and went to bed. It'd been a long day.


	2. Chapter 2

**HEE you guys! Here is chapter two! Hope you like it!**

**The song in the first chapter was **_**footprints in the sand**_**, by Leona Lewis.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything!**

WHEN Gabriella arrived at school the next morning, everyone looked normal again. She did her morning routine, and went to homeroom. Gabriella heard all the girls talking about how Troy looked hot, or that he thought they were good and that maybe he'd give them a call.

When homeroom was over she quickly went to her first class, Math. She was good in math, it was very easy for her, and almost every time they had a test, she would get an A. when it was lunchtime, she quickly walked to the cafeteria, when she saw Rachel making-out with Mike.

'ieuw guys, gross. I don't want to see that!' She said to them as she walked by.

'STOP! Where do you think your going? I want details from yesterday!' Mike said to her.

' to make a long story short, I need to sing again. Today, after school. He said he would pick me up. Now I'm hungry so I want something to eat. Bye guys!' and she quickly walked away from them.

HE walked in the school and saw nothing but a white empty hall. He grabbed his cell phone and quickly texted Gabriella.

_Which classroom r u in? troy_

_213! Why? Gabs_

He quickly asked someone where classroom 213 was, and followed the instructions.

CHEMISTRY

213.

He knocked on the door, and walked in.

'hello, how may I help you?' Mr Scott asked.

'Hi, Troy Bolton. Nice to meet you.' Troy said. 'I'm here to pick up a student of you. Gabriella Montez.' The whole class looked at her, she ducked away and she started to blush.

'I'm sorry but I'm not allowed to let her leave early.'

'well she told me her school ends at 3 PM, and it is now..' he said while looking at his watch. '2.55 PM'

'Alright then, if you could wait 5 more minutes, class is almost over. Please take a seat.' Mr. Scott told him. Troy walked to a seat next to Gabriella and sat down.

'do you always blush like that, and just be really quiet and focused on your work?' Troy whispered to her.

' Uhm… yeah, well the last few weeks extra, because of my exams.' She told him quietly.

'Alright class is over! Ms. Montez stay.' Mr. Scott told the class.

' Sir, please, Gabriella and I need to go.' Troy told the teacher while he stood up.

' It will take a few minutes Mr. Bolton. Could you please wait in the hall?' troy shot him an angry look.

' It's okay Mr. Bolton, I'll be there as soon as possible.' Gabriella told Troy, while he walked away. As he stood there waiting, he saw all the students looking at him, the girls were whispering and blushing. He could have some fun… So when there were a few girls walking past him, and looking at him, blushing and whispering, he would wink at them.

'Mr. Bolton? I'm ready to go.' A soft voice said beside him. He looked next to him, and then he saw how small she was. 'Alright let's go then.' he said while walking to the exit.

'oh, and Gabriella, please just call me Troy, I'm not that older then you.'

'ARE you serious troy? I need to sing here?' Gabriella asked him. When he'd picked her up, she thought they would go to the same building as yesterday. But when she got out of the car, she saw that they were at the mall.

'yes, I'm serious. And while you sing, I play on my guitar. How 'bout that? If you do right, then I can talk to Marcus. He'll be your producer. AND most important, if you'd do well, I have a surprise for you! Now sing!' he smiled at her, and started to play on his guitar. As she started to sing:

_I didn't know what was in store.  
When I walked right through the door.  
Then I saw you over there, our blue eyes locked in a stare.  
I didn't know quite what to say, sometimes words get in the way._

__

And I remember the night you said,  
"Lets go for a ride" I didn't want the night to end.  
Would we be more than friends?  
Yet little did I know before,  
we would be something more.

__

In black and white I read the screen, all your lines and in-between.  
Then your message on the phone, I save to hear when I'm all alone.  
And Now I know just what to say, this doesn't happen everyday.

__

And I remember the night you said,  
"Lets go for a ride" I didn't want the night to end.  
Would we be more than friends?  
Yet little did I know before, we would be something more.

__

Something more, something more. (na na na na,na na na yeah)  
We would be something more, something more, something more.  


_I know we're both young, but we know how we feel.  
We know what is false, and we know what is real.  
_

_And I remember the night you said "lets go for a ride"...  
I __didn't want the night to end...  
_

_And I remember the night you said,  
"Lets go for a ride" I didn't want the night to end.  
Would we be more than friends?  
Yet little did I know before, we would be something more.  
And I remember the night you said,  
"Lets go for a ride" I didn't want the night to end.  
Would we be more than friends?  
Yet little did I know before, we would be something more._

Something more, something more. (na na na na,na na na yeah)  
Something more, something more. _(na na na na,na na na __yeah__)_

'Great job! Look! You got public! A lot! Great job!' Troy said, giving her a high-five. They played a few more songs, and then it was time to go home.

'Alright, Uhm Gabs, I can call you that right?' he asked her, and she nodded.

'well, can I come with you, you said your mom was home, and I want to discuss some thing with her. If she agrees with everything, then I think you need to say goodbye to her.' He told her.

'why do I need to say goodbye?'

'Because if she agrees, and everything will go according to plan, then you'll need to come to LA with me.'

She breaks out in a smile. ' then I won't need to say goodbye, because she'd got transferred to LA! MOM! I'M HOME!' she yelled when they walked into the house.

' hey girl! Who is this? Your boyfriend? I never knew you had one! But it is about time!' her mom said, with a big smile on her face. This caused Gabriella to blush deeply…

'hello, nice to meet you Mrs. Montez. Troy Bolton. Gabriella auditioned for me yesterday.' Troy said, while shaking her hand.

'oh… that way. I'm Sophie Montez. Nice to meet you. Are you staying for dinner?'

'sure, why not. I want to discuss some things with you.' Troy told Sophie.

'Mom? I'm gonna take a shower. And then I'll do some homework. Just call me when dinner is ready..' Gabriella said, grabbed her bag, and walked upstairs.

'I want to thank you troy. Gabriella hasn't sung in 4 years, and then you come here to this town for auditions, and she sings again. I can see she is happy again. So thank you for that.' Sophie told him.

'why hasn't she sung in 4 years? She has a great voice!'

'She will tell you, when she is ready. She didn't even tell Rachel yet. Can you tell Gabby that dinner is ready?

'sure, what is her room?' he asked.

'Just go the stairs up, second door on your right.' He walked upstairs and knocked on her door. ' Gabs?' he had no answer, so he knocked once again, and opened the door.

There she stood in nothing but her towel, looking at her clothes. She looked beautiful, her hair just wet, no glasses on, simple but beautiful. 'oh shit…' he murmured. She looked at him with wide eyes. 'what the hell are you doing here! Turn around or get out!' she told him. He quickly turned around. 'I'm sorry, your mom told me, to get you because dinner is ready.'

'okay, uhm.. thanks.. can you like… go now.. I want to change' she said softly.

'yeah! I'll go.. see you in a bit.' He said, and closed the door walking downstairs very quickly.

'Thanks for the lovely dinner Sophie. Oh, and Gabriella…' she looked up when she heard her name. ' tomorrow is Saturday, be ready by ten, you'll have your surprise!' he got in his car and drove away.

'GOODMORNING sunshine! You need to get ready! It's already nine AM!' Sophie said, when she walked in Gabriella her room.

'I was already awake mom. I was just reading my book.'

'Sweetie, I know that _Rumour has it_ from _Jill Mansell_ is a great book, but you need to get up.´

Half an hour later, Gabriella was downstairs quietly eating her breakfast, when she heard the doorbell ring. Her mom was still home, she would open the door. Then she heard a little laughter.

´Gabriella! Look, Troy is early. Are you finished yet?'

'yes mom, I just need to brush my teeth, and then I'm ready.' She told her mom, she walked upstairs and brushed her teeth quickly. Grabbed her cell phone, some money, and walked downstairs again. 'Ready!' she told them.

'Let's go then!' she and troy walked to his car, and drove to the mall.

'So, Gabriella. In a few weeks you have your exams. I know you're gonna graduate.' She gave him a confused look. 'What? I have a feeling about it. But anyway, then you're coming to LA with your mom. Marcus and I will come pick you up from the airport, and then we will seen how it goes.' He stopped for a red light, and started driving again when it turned green.

' alright, but can I ask you, what are we doing at the mall.. again? Do I need to sing again or something?' Gabriella asked him nervously.

'well, how about you get some new clothes? I'll pay for it of course!'

'nothing more? We just came here for shopping?'

'I wanted to get to know you better… is there something about you that people don't know about you?' he asked her.

' Uhm.. I have a tattoo..' she told him quietly.

'you have a tattoo? Really? Jeez.. wasn't expecting that.. what kind of tattoo do you have?'

' It's a Chinese symbol which stands for love. I'm getting another one soon.' Gabriella explained.

' where do you have it?'

' Uhm, well I didn't want anyone to think weird of me at school, so I wanted it on a place where others couldn't see it that well. I had it placed on my lower back.'

They spent all day at the mall, getting to know each other, shopping, Gabriella told troy almost everything about her life. Where she had lived, how she met Rachel, etc. Troy did the same, he told her how he got his scholarship, how he met Chad, when he had his first kiss, that he had braces, that he was a bit of a geek in middle school, how that changed in high school, how he met Heather, why he worked with Marcus etc. you could say that they were slowly becoming friends.

It was time to go home, troy dumped Gabriella at her home, and walked her to the front door.

'thanks for a great day troy… and the clothes'

'it's okay, I had a great day myself! Well, need to go, gotta pack my stuff and then I got a plane to catch.' He gave her a hug, got in his car, and drove away.

In a few weeks she'd live in LA, and she would change her life.

**HEE guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, sorry if it's not al too great, I'm just starting, never done anything like this. I need to get used to it. I read a bunch of great stories, (and some not, well that's my opinion) **

**Please review!**

**I'll go start writing chapter 3 now!**

**BTW, I just started this story yesterday, and it could be that the summery will change, or the title of the story, I just typed something quickly! I never thought of a title or a summery! Just wanted to let you guys know!**

**Love,**

**line**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys!**

**Here**** is chapter three!**

**Just wanted to let you know that the song from the last chapter was **_**something more**_** from **_**Aly & AJ**_**. And I saw that the lyrics were standing a bit weird… don't know how that came like that. When I was typing the chapter it looked perfectly fine! **

**THANKS for all the alerts! I love it when you guys do that! Am I that good? When I get an e-mail of that, I just get a happy feeling, and I just can't sit still! THANKS AGAIN! Love you guys!**

**ENJOY!**

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own anything!**

**Chapter three**

IT seemed to repeat al over again, only this time he wasn't in Albuquerque anymore. He was in LA. He was home. Home was different from Albuquerque. When he landed in Albuquerque there were thousands of screaming teenage girls. Now? There was paparazzi all over him.

' TROY! Look here! How was your vacation in Albuquerque?'

'have you spoken to Heather!'

'Did you know heather was pregnant?'

'is it yours?'

Normally he just ignored these questions, and kept walking, like he didn't hear anything. But now? How could heather be pregnant? They hadn't slept together yet. He'd ask her later, probably just a rumor. He grabbed his luggage and searched for a familiar face. He asked Heather if she could pick him up. But you'd never know with Heather. Sometimes she'd say yes, but she did no, he hated that. He thought about Gabriella, she would never do that. Sometimes she would do something, even when she didn't want to. He liked that. Life isn't easy, so sometimes you had to do something against your will. Gosh… he needed to stop thinking about her. He had a girlfriend!

'Hey babe!' Heather screamed as she runs to him and kissed him passionately. 'I missed you so much! I was so lonely.'

'hey heather, missed you too.' He said, even though that was a lie. He knew what he had to do. 'hey man, how're doing! Did you found a new star for me?' he heard someone say.

'Marcus? What are you doing here?'

'well, I..'

'he wanted to come along, so that I didn't have to wait alone.' Heather told troy quickly.  
Too quickly.

'uhm alright. Let's go home. I'm tired. I'll tell you in the car' He said, and the three of them walked to the exit.

'OMG! You're gonna live in LA! OMG! Gabs! That's so great!' Rachel said to her, giving her a big hug. 'Rach, can't breath!' Rachel pulled back.

'Liar! You could talk, so that means that you still can breath!' the bell rang.

'come on, let's go to class, but _please_ Rach, don't say anything. Please!' Gabriella begged her while they walked in the classroom.

'COME on troy, tell me something about her. How was it there?' Chad asked his best friend, shooting a three pointer.

'It was nice dude. It's a beautiful city, great people. But good singers are rare. At least from the people who showed up at the auditions.' He stole the ball from Chad and dunked the ball.

'DUDE! Where did you learn to do that!' Chad asked him. Troy just shrugged it off.

'Anyway, you wanted to know something about her?' Chad nodded. ' Well when she arrived at the audition, I expected the worse. But it was the complete opposite. She just needs a few changes in the way she dresses, needs some contacts, and then she would be ready with her look for this 'world' man.' Troy told Chad.

'What about make-up man?' Chad asked while dribbling the ball. Troy stopped. 'She had a gorgeous face dude. She doesn't realize it, but she has also a great body.'

'Dude? You like her or something? 'cause it sure sounds like it! If she would have a tattoo or something, you'd know where she'd have it!' Chad said while laughing at troy. He stopped quickly when he heard only his own laughter. He looked at troy and saw him doing nothing. It looked like he was a statue. A statue with a basketball in his hands. 'DUDE! She has a tattoo! Where?'

Troy coughed. 'Uhm… her lower back.' He said quietly.

'You saw it?'

'No, she told me.' When troy thought about it, he realized that this was not good. He had Heather. This couldn't be like that! She was 18! Dammit! He just realized that he _wanted_ to see that tattoo.

'Troy, how old is she..?' Chad asked him quietly.

'she's 18..'

Chad groaned. 'Dude, I…' troy interrupted him quickly. 'Chad leave it, okay? I need to go. Bye' troy said, he started to jog back to his house.

_A few days later__ with Gabriella_

ARE you sure Rach… is this what you want? I'm okay with it. But are you really, really sure?' Gabriella asked her best friend.

'yes gabs, I want to. You're going to LA, I'll go to New York, I just want to remind myself of you. How about this one?' Rachel asked. Gabriella sighed. She loved tattoo's. She always had. Rachel and her mom were the only ones who knew about her tattoo. And now troy knew also. She never thought her mom would say yes to a tattoo, but she had her reasons for her tattoo. She was planning on getting another one. But if she'd listen to Rachel, she would end up with three tattoo's. oh… what the hell… why not? If she can have two, then a third wouldn't be a problem right?

'Rach? I thought about a Chinese sign. I…' she got interrupted.

' But you already have a Chinese sign. I want it to be special. And I want it on a special place!' Rachel told her.

' A special place? Like what? Your butt? Something like a birth mark!' she giggled. 'But I thought a Chinese sign, that means friendship. Or two, uhm.. friendship forever?'

' my butt? Jeez gabs, how about my shoulder blade?' Rachel asked.

HE arrived at the airport, together with Chad. Marcus couldn't come, and Heather had a photo shoot. So he dragged Chad along. He came here to pick her up, he was happy to see her again. When he was in Albuquerque they became such good friends, and today was the day that she would come and live in LA. Her mom wouldn't be here today. Gabriella called him a few days ago, and told him that she would come alone. Her mom had an emergency last minute meeting in New York.

He looked beside him, and saw Chad snoring softly. He didn't mind sitting here, just waiting. He always liked peace. That was his time. His time to think straight. When he had this time, he thought of everything. How he should be the next game, his parents and his brother, about his relationships. Right now he thought about his relationship with Heather. He knew when he'd kissed her the first time that it wasn't gonna last. He never missed her, he'd be happy when she left for a few days. There was a spark. That's for sure, but it wasn't a big one. Not at all! He looked at the screen and saw that her plane wasn't here yet. God, Gabriella. In his eyes she was perfect. When he saw her standing there in her towel, he felt something. he knew he had to turn around very quickly, otherwise he'd needed a cold shower. He knew once she had her make-over that he needed to party again, and find someone. Someone else. Someone her name was **not** Gabriella Montez.

He shook Chad awake when he saw that her plane landed. They walked over to the waiting area. 'what does she look like troy? Short? Fat?' troy gave him a look. 'what! Just asking!' Chad shrugged his shoulders. He looked around him, and cursed. 'shit, we've got company Chad. Paparazzi.'

'Troy! Chad! Look here!'

'Who are you waiting for!'

'Troy how do you feel about your break-up with Heather?'

'Do you know she is with Marcus now!'

'Troy! What are you gonna do about the baby?'

He turned around to look at the paparazzi. That was the worst thing you could do. There were more and more flashes. 'Dude, you know it's not true. Don't say anything.' He heard Chad say to him.

Someone coughed beside them. 'hey troy' She said quietly. He turned around again to see her. 'Hey gabs! How are you?' he said, hugging her. There were even more flashes.

'TROY! Who is your lady friend!'

'Hey gorgeous! Turn this way!' this caused Gabriella to blush deeply.

'is she your new girlfriend troy!' and again Gabriella blushed deeply. Then someone coughed next to them.

'Hi, I'm Chad. Nice to meet you.' Chad said, sticking his hand out.

'Hi, Gabriella. But please call me Gabs.'

They quickly shook hands and walked away. Troy bent down next to Gabriella her ear. 'please just ignore them okay?' he saw her nod. They walked outside, when Gabriella saw a limousine standing there. 'is that yours?' She managed to get out.

Troy chuckled. 'No, it's not mine.. but I thought, why not picking you up in style? You need to get used to it.' She looked at him, as she saw a smile growing on his face.

When they sat in the car, Gabriella turned very silent. She had a few questions, and she wanted answers.

'troy? Can I ask you something?' she asked quietly.

'yeah, sure. Of course.'

'actually, there are a few questions. Uhm, how about school? Do I go to college here? Or not? I don't know anything further.' Chad laughed, which cause Gabriella to blush again. Troy shot him quickly a look that told him to shut up.

Troy smiled softly. 'Um, I think that you're not going to go to college. I don't know exactly. We'll ask Marcus later. Any other questions?'

'Uhm, well my mom hasn't bought a house yet. And she isn't here. But she told me she arranged a sleeping place for me. Do you know where I'm gonna stay?'

Troy coughed. 'She didn't tell you?'

'she didn't tell me anything.'

'you're gonna stay at my place.' Troy said. Chad spit all his water he was drinking. Troy and Gabriella looked confused.

'Dude? at your place?' he saw troy nod. 'What about Heather, dude?'

'what about her?' troy asked Chad dumbly.

' Well, you know… what will she think about it?'

'I don't care. It's my house dude! she doesn't live there! She stole my spare key!' Gabriella started to giggle. She heard from Rachel that he had a girlfriend. But she was a snob. Rachel knew that his girlfriend, Heather, never really liked him. She liked him, but only for his money and his popularity. Gabriella couldn't understand how you could not like him. He was very nice, very down to earth guy. She started to look at him. She never noticed before, but he was handsome, very handsome in her opinion. Gabriella was always nervous around guys, especially guys she just met. When she auditioned, she didn't dare to look at him. When she sang, she closed her eyes. She always did that, then it would be just her singing alone, the world fading away. But when she auditioned she did it on purpose.

She didn't want to look at him.

But now?

She _wanted _to look at him.

They talked some more until they arrived at his house, seeing that the light was on. When troy saw this he groaned. He didn't want to see heather tonight. He just wanted to have a nice quiet evening with Gabriella.

They walked to his front door when they heard yelling coming from the house. Oh… shit! This was not good! They where never civil to each other. 'uhm Gabs?' she looked at him. 'we need to hurry up, or my house wont be standing any longer.' He said, he quickly took her hand as they run to his door. He quickly opened the door and yelled: 'TIME-OUT!'

All eyes were turned to him. 'OMG! You're tattoo girl!' someone yelled at Gabriella.

'Shar! She has a name!' troy said.

'Sorry! Hi! I'm Sharpay Evans! You're Gabriella right?' Sharpay said, as she walked over and shook hands with Gabriella.

'Hi, yeah, that's me… nice to meet you.' Gabriella answered her.

'so, let me see your tattoo! I always wanted to see that in real life! Not just on TV, ya know what I mean right?'

' uhm, well I just got another tattoo. I have that one between my shoulder blades. It means 'Friendship forever', and I have the other one on my lower back. It means 'love'. I'm planning on getting another soon. So I will end up having three tattoos.'

'why do you have a tattoo exactly?' Heather asked her.

'uhm, personal reasons..' Gabriella answered softly.

'Well I know that troy thinks that a tattoo is useless. And I agree with him. Right honey?' she said sweetly, wrapping her arms around his waist.

'Well heather, is it right?' Gabriella said with attitude. 'I know that your lying, because troy told me differently, she told Heather with a sweet smile on her face.

'oh yeah! Go girl! Whooo! High five!' Sharpay said, holding her hand up.

Gabriella laughed at this, she gave Sharpay a high five and looked at heather. Heather stomped her foot, and said goodbye to troy leaving the house very quickly. Gabriella knew that life in LA wouldn't be too easy for her. At least not when nothing had changed.

**HEEE you guys!**

**I just wanted to finish this chapter for you guys!**

**I know I don't have much readers. But that's okay with me. I write this story so that I can get away from my own life. It's hard here at home sometimes, because my sister has a boyfriend and my parents don't like him. So it can be a little hectic here. **

**If I could I would start writing chapter four today, but I cant. So I think you guys gotta wait till Sunday if you guys want a update.**

**Please review!**

**Lots of love,**

**line**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey you guys! I wanted to say I'm sorry. I know I said Sunday an update, but I got an e-mail on Saturday morning that if I wanted I still could go to the competition**** on sunday. I really wanted to go there. So I went, and didn't have the time to write chapter four. So I started to write this on Monday, and then? My internet was gone! GRRR!**

**Anyway… here it is! Hope you like it!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything!**

After Sharpay left the house, Troy showed Gabriella the bathroom and her room. Gabriella was amazed by the house. It was beautiful, big, it felt like home. She lived in Albuquerque for 5 years. When she arrived in Albuquerque, she met Rachel. Rachel told her that they were friends now. Gabriella excepted that, 'cause she never had a real friend before. Those were the happiest five years of her life. So when she arrived in troy's house, she never expected to feel like it was home. She thought that it would be very awkward, and uncomfortable. But it wasn't. Troy told her to act like she was home. She didn't needed to ask him, if she wanted to get something. So, when she dumped her luggage on her bed, she took a long shower. After her long shower, she put her shorts and a t-shirt on.

'Gabriella? Are you done? I made dinner!' troy yelled at her from downstairs.

'yeah! Coming!'

She got downstairs right away, and looked around. Where was the kitchen again?

'Looking for something?' she jumped when she heard a voice whispering in her ear.

'jeez! Not funny troy!' she slapped him on his chest, he chuckled. ' but yeah, I was wondering where your kitchen was.'

Troy walked away, confused she followed him. Oh, there was that kitchen. Maybe it was time for a tour. Or a map, so that she remembered where everything was.

'you didn't make dinner, you just called for a pizza!' she pointed out.

'so? It's still dinner.' He walked to his fridge and grabbed a beer. 'Marcus called. He wanted to see you tomorrow, you need to sing a song , and if he likes it he'll offer you a contract.'

'And what if he doesn't like it? I came here for nothing?'

'No, you didn't. you can go to UCLA and have a normal life. Together with you mother. Find some new friends, get a bunch of other tattoo's.' he offered her a slice of pizza.

'a bunch of new tattoos? Are you insane? It sounded like I want my whole body covered in tattoo's and piercings. Jeez troy…' she took a bite of her pizza.

He smirked. He liked this side of Gabriella. She told him that she was shy in front of new people. She needed to get to know them first, before she could act like her self. And then, when she could be her self, she could have a 'big mouth'.

After they ate, they watched TV. Troy turned the TV of. He wanted to get to know Gabriella much more. 'So, tell me more about yourself.' He said.

'what do you want to know? Ask away'

'how about twenty questions?' he smiled softly at her.

' you can get ten, and maybe some other time you can get ten questions again!' she giggled.

'alright, so I know that you just got a tattoo, can I see it?'

'sure.' She turned her back to him and lifted her hair. He saw two little stars between her shoulder blades. 'Why do you have two stars there?' she let her hair down, and turned around again.

'Well I wanted to have a Chinese sign, but Rachel didn't. Rachel is a great artist, she is always drawing, and when she thinks of her and me together, she sees two little stars. Rachel designed them. If you look closely, you can see that they are a little different than normal stars.' Gabriella said to him.

'can I see the other tattoo?' she laughed a little at this.

' you know that you just wasted two questions on the same subject, right?' she stood up, and lowered her shorts a little. He saw a little Chinese sign, it just looked perfect there. He reached out, and touched the tattoo. Troy saw that she trembled a little. He looked up, too see that she had her eyes closed.

'Why do you have this tattoo?' he asked her quietly. She opened her eyes quickly, and put her shorts on normal height.

' I can't tell you yet. It's too soon. Goodnight troy.' She whispered and walked upstairs to her room. She fell on her bed and started crying quietly. All the memories coming back.

It was 8 AM when Gabriella woke up the next morning. She took a shower, put some clothes on, brushed and dries her hair. Gabriella put her glasses on, and walked downstairs. She hoped that it wouldn't be awkward after last night.

'Good morning Troy' she said softly as she walked into the kitchen.

'Hey, did you sleep well?'

'uhm, yeah… thanks.' She grabbed something to drink and sat down.

'Are you not hungry?' he asked her.

'no, not yet. It's too early for me.'

GABRIELLA walked down the stairs as she heard troy calling her.

'come on! We're gonna be late!' he yelled again.

'I'm here already. Please, calm down!' They were going to Marcus now. Gabriella was very excited, but nervous at the same time. Hopefully is Marcus nice, just like Troy. Troy accepted that she couldn't tell him about the tattoo yet. They talked about it this morning, and there was nothing awkward, or uncomfortable about it. Troy asked his 7 questions he had left, and they had a lot of fun this morning.

When they arrived, there were a lot of paparazzi standing there. Troy quickly put his sunglasses on. ' Gabs? Please don't listen to anything they say, and don't say anything to them alright?' he sends her a quick smile when she nods.

'Alright, lets go then.' He said to her, and opens the door, he walked over to her door, opened it quickly, and closed it as soon she was out the car. He took her hand, as they quickly walked to the building leaving all the rumours behind them.

'Hey Marcus, great to see you again.' Troy said to Marcus while giving him a man-hug. 'This is Gabriella, the girl from Albuquerque.' Marcus looked at Gabriella. As he looked at her, Marcus realised something. Troy was right, she was beautiful. He could see that Troy and Gabriella were close. They were too close for his liking.

'Hi, so nice to meet you, troy told me about you.' Marcus said to Gabriella friendly.

After some coffee, tea for Gabriella, Gabriella needed to sing for Marcus. Troy told her, that he would play the piano for her so that she could fully concentrate on the lyrics.

'you ready?' Troy asked her softly. She nodded, took a deep breath when she heard the piano playing. She closed her eyes, and started to sing:

_Sometimes I feel like I'm a bird with broken wings  
At times I dread my now and envy where I've been  
But that's when quiet wisdom takes control  
At least I've got a story no one's told _

_I finally learned to say  
Whatever will be will be  
I've learned to take  
The good, the bad and breathe  
'Cause although we like  
To know what life's got planned  
No one knows if shooting stars will land _

_These days it feels naive to put your faith in hope  
To imitate a child, fall backwards on the snow  
'Cause that's when fears will usually lead you blind  
But now I try to under-analyse  
_

_Is the rope I walk wearing thin?  
Is the life I love caving in?  
Is the weight on your mind  
A heavy black bird caged inside? _

_Say  
Whatever will be will be  
Take  
The good, the bad  
Just breathe _

_'Cause although we like  
To know what life's got planned  
No one knows if shooting stars will land _

_Whatever will be will be  
I learned to take  
The good, the bad and breathe  
'Cause although we like  
To know what life's got planned  
Thing like that are never in your hands  
No one knows if shooting stars will land_

As the song finished, she quickly wiped her tears, and took a deep breath. She wrote this song herself. It explained her feelings, those feelings were put away a long time ago. She needed comfort now. Back then she'd gotten comfort from her mom, but her mom wasn't here now. So, she quickly walked over the piano, and sat down next to Troy. He understood that she needed comfort, so he put his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him. Rocking her gently he gave her a kiss on her hair. Marcus saw this, and walked away. He got his phone out, and dialled a number.

'hey, call me back, it's trouble. You know what I mean.' He hung up, and walked back to Troy and Gabriella. He saw that she was smiling again. 'Gabriella honey, you have a great voice. I listened to the lyrics, and you're a great songwriter. I want to offer you a contract for at least 3 albums. And you're gonna write your own songs. I'll send the contract to troy's house. Okay?' She got up, and shook his hand. **( I don't know anything about this, so I'm making this up!)**

'Thank you for giving me this opportunity. I won't disappoint you.' she said, shaking his hand.

'thank troy, he discovered you. Bye' and with that he left.

'thank you Troy!' she threw her arms around his neck, and hugged him tightly. 'you're more than welcome Gabs.' He said, pulling back looking in her eyes. He slowly started to lean in, when her phone started to ring. 'shit' she whispered. 'its okay gabs, pick it up. I'll wait in the car' he whispered to her softly, kissing her forehead and walked away.

What he was about to do back there, was not right. It was a perfect moment, that's for sure, but he shouldn't have done it. There were many reasons why he shouldn't have. 1, he just knew her for 4 weeks. Which he hadn't seen her in 3 of them. 2, she was still very vulnerable back there. And the third reason, which was the most important reason, he had a _girlfriend_. He had a reputation as a player, he knew that. But in his entire life, he never cheated. Okay, maybe in high school on a test or something. But never on a girl. So why was he about to cheat on Heather back there? He knew why, but he didn't want to knew why. He didn't want that to happen. Luckily for him, he had practise tomorrow, so he didn't have time to think about that.

_Back there with Gabriella_.

What happened just here? Did he lean in? Was he about to kiss her? What if he had kissed her? What would she have done? Did she wanted to kiss him? All these questions were running trough her head. She wanted answers. But right now she needed to answer her phone.

'Hello?'

'_hey G! give me details! Did you get a contract! Tell me everything!' _she heard heather at the end of the line.

'hey Rach, yeah I got an contract for three albums, and I need to write my own songs.' She told her emotionless.

'_what's wrong? And don't lie to me G' _she knew that Rachel knew that something was wrong, she always did. Normally Gabriella told her everything. But right now, she wanted to find her answers, before she could tell Rachel what was wrong.

'I'll tell you some other time Rach, right now I'm gonna hang up 'cause troy is waiting for me.

_´do you guys have a date or something?' _Rachel asked her.

'No, I just sleep at his place, and I'm really hanging up now. Bye Rach, love ya.'

'_Okay, call me later! Love ya too!'_ Gabriella shut her phone, and quickly left the building only to see that there were paparazzi everywhere. Do they ever have a break? She looks down very quickly, and walked to the car.

'GABRIELLA! Look here Honey!'

'How does it feel to be troy's new girl!'

She opened the back door of the car and got in very quickly. 'Hey, sorry you had to wait that long. Rachel couldn't shut up.' She smiled softly at him.

'it's okay.' He said softly.

It was really late when they arrived back at troy's place. Both were very tired, so they had a bit of dinner, cleaned everything up, and walked upstairs. When they were ready they both got on their own bed, and slept peacefully that night.

GABRIELLA woke up late that morning. When she looked at her alarm clock, she saw that it was past 10 AM. She got out of bed, and did her morning routine. It was almost 11 AM when she walked downstairs. She looked for troy, when she walked into the kitchen she saw a note on the table.

_Good morning Gabriella!_

_Did you sleep well?_

_I didn't get to tell you yesterday, but I'm at practise for a whole day._

_Sharpay would stop by._

_Have fun today!_

_See you later!_

_Troy._

Alright, well she was going to be alone today. Until Sharpay would show up. So she made herself some breakfast, cleaned it up after she was done, and walked upstairs again. She grabbed her book, jumped on her bed and started to read. She loved reading, reading a romance with some sense of humor. If she was reading a book, it would take about 15 minutes, and she would be lost in the book. It would be it was her story. That she was in the book, that she would experience it. So, after an hour of reading Gabriella was completely in the story until she heard the doorbell ring. She got up and run to the door.

'Hey Gabriella!' Sharpay said hugging her. 'how are ya doing girl?'

'Hey! Yeah, I'm good. Come in!' she said opening the door more.

'No no no, get your shoes and a jacket, 'cause we are gonna shop! You're getting a complete make-over.' Sharpay told her excited.

' A m… make… make-over?' Gabriella stuttered.

'Yes, now hurry! Come on, I made reservations!' Sharpay pushed Gabriella inside again, up the stairs.

Gabriella knew that this was gonna change her life forever.

**HEEEY guys! ****I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Once again I'm sorry that this wasn't online on Sunday like I said it would. I won't update tomorrow, 'cause my mom her birthday is tomorrow, and she never celebrates it with the family, so we're gone for the whole day. I was thinking that maybe I should write some chapters first , 'cause I update this chapter but then I need to figure out the whole next chapter next. **

**And I want to hear ideas from you guys. I hope that your ideas prevent me from a writer-block (you never know!). Ideas for the story, please tell them! If I think that it fits with the story, than I will use it! I hope I get at least ten ideas!**

**Please review! And tell your ideas! **

**Lots of love,**

**line**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! I d****eleted my Authors note, because I hate those things. If you want to know what is going on in my life now, here it is. My sister called my this Tuesday morning, she wanted me to put the house key outside, so that she could get her school stuff, and some more clothes. I didn't do that, and I'm not going to. I don't have much time to write the chapters. And I started my computer, and just didn't feel like it, to write the next chapter. But I was doing a game on the internet and I just wanted to write the chapter. So I started to write this, and I will start on the chapter now. Like I said, I don't have much time to write, because I need to ride four horses now, and when my sister lived at home it was only two, so I'm tired all day long. I need to get used to that. So, now you know why it takes me sooo long to update! The song from last chapter was **_**Whatever will be **_**by **_**Vanessa Hudgens**_**.**

**Hope you like this chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!**

'Come on, what about this pair?' Sharpay asked her frustrated, holding a pair of black high heels up.

'Are you trying to kill me? I would fall on my face walking in those! How about this?' Gabriella told her, holding a pair of sneakers up.

'No, you need some heels darling, new clothes, some contacts maybe, just a whole new you! And I know that you want that. Just think about all the guys, who will fall in love with you.'

Gabriella blushed at that comment. She never had a boyfriend before, sure she had her first kiss. But that wasn't so special like she wanted.

'Why do I need I make-over? Is something wrong with me?' Gabriella asked her, putting the pair of sneakers down.

'sweetie, there is nothing wrong with you. But you have a contract, and you just need a make-over. A new Gabriella Montez. Your albums will be sold out in no time. Now, how about this pair?' Gabriella sighed. It was going to be a long day.

She rang the doorbell, expecting to see her at the door. But instead a other girl opened the door. She let her in, and walked away without saying something.

'Hey Sophie. How are you?' she heard someone say behind her.

'Oh, hey troy!' she hugged him. 'I'm great! Where is my daughter? I missed her so much!'

'I think she's with Sharpay, the mall should be closed by now, so she could be here any minute. Want something to drink?' she nodded, leaving her luggage in the hall.

'What do you want? I have some ice tea, coffee, tea, water of course, cola, lemonade.' He asked her.

'Some water will be great, thank you.' He nodded and grabbed a glass. 'so, what have you done this week?'

' I started practise today, so I was gone all day. I just got home, but we really gotten to know each other over the week. I have a lot of fun. She showed me her tattoo's, and –' He got interrupted.

' She showed you her tattoo's? oh my… you know she never let someone see them, unless she really trusts them. And because she is so shy, that would take a very long time. Oh my…'

If she knew that Sharpay loved shopping like this, she never would've said yes. But she couldn't turn it back. It was a whole afternoon like this, go in a store, complaining, go out the store, go in a store, complaining, go out the store, go in a store, etc. But eventually, she got her a whole new look. Sharpay took her to a hairdresser, got some contacts, new jeans, new shirts, some dresses, and some shoes. Gabriella had enough of her complaining so she got three pair of high heels, if she got a pair of sneakers. Sharpay agreed immediately. She got her keys out of her pocket, opened the door, and heard some laughing. Rolling her eyes, she thought that is was Heather. Gabriella walked upstairs and dumped her shopping bags on her bed, she quickly got her contacts, put them in, let her hair down, and walked towards the kitchen.

'No, I'm completely serious! He really thought that I was gay, but when he heard that I got to play for the Lakers, that thought was completely gone!' someone laughed loudly. Ughh, Stupid Heather. She walked in the kitchen and stopped once she saw who was there.

'Mom?' she managed to get out. Sophie quickly turned around, and put her glass of water down.

'Oh! Gabriella! Honey! Come here! I missed you so much!' they rushed over to each other, and hugged each other tightly.

It was a lovely sight to see. Whispering loving Spanish words at each other. Troy smiled at the sight. You could see that they were very close. He heard a lot of stories from Gabriella, but now he could see it. Gabriella told him so much about her mother, and when she did that you could see the twinkle in her eyes. He never had that with his father. Only with his mother. His mother always knew when something was wrong, or when he was 'in love'. His father never had that. He was more focused on the basketball. Jack always thought that he should concentrate much more on basketball than on the girls. And with his mother it was the complete opposite. Sure, basketball was important, but his mom always thought that he should have someone that he loved. Basketball wasn't the most important thing in the world. And when he liked someone, his mom would see that immediately. So when he looked at Gabriella and Sophie, he saw that their bond was strong, and it didn't matter to Sophie if Gabriella was poor, or something. What did matter to her was that her girl was healthy, and happy.

'Is it okay if we go to the living room troy? I really want to talk to my mom, tell her what happened.' Gabriella softly said.

He smiled at her. 'yeah sure, go! You two need to catch up.' She smiled thankfully at him, and walked with her mother to the living room.

'Troysie? Can we do something?' Heather said to him with a annoying voice, trailing her finger down his chest.

Jeez, she could be really annoying sometimes. 'No, sorry, I wanted to catch up with Sophie, she became a real good friend of me.' He walked away from her into the living room. After a few minutes Heather followed him into the living room and sat down next to Troy.

Gabriella told Sophie what she did all week, and how much she liked it. Then Sophie turned to troy and asked him what he did all week. He explained that he did pretty much the same as Gabriella, only the last few days he had practise. Sophie asked him some questions about his career and stuff. Troy explained that he always liked music, he played some instruments, and why he did it as a 'part time job.' Of course heather had to talk big about troy, and laughed a fake laugh at the end.

'Well, gabs I need to go. I booked a hotel for a few nights. But I promise I will visit you as much as I can, and we'll look at some houses really soon okay?' Gabriella nodded, stood up and hugged her mom. 'you look beautiful, hunny. Sharpay did a great job.' Sophie whispered to her daughter, giving a kiss on her forehead.

It was a few days since Sophie came to LA. When Sophie left that night, Gabriella said goodnight, and went upstairs. Picked out a new pyjama, put them on and put her new clothes in her closet. After that she brushed her teeth and went to bed. She wasn't really that tired, so she didn't sleep for a while, that's why she heard the fight downstairs.

FLASHBACK

'_well, I'm going to bed. Goodnight Heather.' Troy said to her. _

'_Oh no, you are gonna stay here with me. We need to talk!' Heather said angrily crossing her arms.._

'_what's wrong?'_

' _You! Are you in love with her or something!'_

'_who are you talking about?' He said confused._

'_that girl that's sleeping upstairs!' _

'_she has a name! that's Gabriella! And no, I'm not in love with her!'_

'_then why do you look at her that way!' she stood up, and walked to him._

'_what way! We are friends! Nothing more! She's 18! We only know each other for a month!' he told her angrily. 'Can you act normal, and stop thinking I'm cheating on you, cause I'm not. Can you do that?' he yelled at her. Heather was taking back by this. He never yelled. He was always very calm. ' Well, I take the silence for a no, so leave.' He told her._

'_Excuse me? Why would I leave? I have a key you know. I practically live here!'_

'_But I never gave you that stupid key! I never asked you to come by so many times! And I don't want you right now in my house, so LEAVE!´ he, once again, yelled at her. Heather walked up to him, showing no fear at all. ´You know you like her, I can see it in your eyes! So stop denying it!' she said, pointing her finger to him. _

_Troy had enough of this, he grabbed her arm, and took her to the door. 'I don't want you in my house right now, so come back again when you can act normal, or never come back! Goodnight heather!' he said, pushing her out of the house, slamming the front door shut. He sighed, and ran a hand trough his hair. He locked all the doors, turned off the lights, and walked upstairs, getting ready for bed._

END OF FLASHBACK

It was a few days since Sophie came to LA, and they were busy looking for a house. Troy helped them with looking. When he didn't have any practise, he would come with them looking at a house. Or telling something about the neighbourhood.

It was also a few days since he heard from heather. But he didn't mind it at all. Sophie came by his house a lot, so that meant that he could leave his house, and go party. He did that a lot the last few days. he needed to forget her, and get on with his life.

She always loved to sing, that's why she already had some songs. Others needed to be written yet. It was early in the morning when she woke up, and she decided that she wanted to write some more. She grabbed her notebook, sat up in her bed, and just started writing. She didn't think about it, she just focused on her pen, and wrote.

_Suddenly I, am in front of the lights  
Everything, I'm feeling  
Scary and beautiful at the same time  
And every day I try just to breathe  
I want to show the whole world  
The truth inside of me  
_

_Suddenly people know my name  
Suddenly everything has changed  
Suddenly I feel so alive  
In the blink of an eye_

_My dreams begin to rain_

_Suddenly time, feels like the wind_

_It changes everywhere I go _

_I'm just trying to fit in_

_Now here I stand_

_And I'm still just that girl_

_I'm following my heart_

_In this amazing crazy world_

That was enough for now. She needed to get up. Gabriella had a meeting with Marcus today, together with her mom and troy. She put her stuff under her pillow, got out of bed, got some clothes, and walked into the bathroom. Gabriella got in the shower, washed her hair, and dried herself off, put her clothes on, and walked in her room again.

'Good morning! Sleep well?' Troy asked when she walked in to the kitchen.

'good morning, yes I had a great sleep! So, what's for breakfast?' he turned around, and smiled. She looked beautiful. Simple, but beautiful. She had her dark skinny jeans on, with a white t-shirt that hugged her curves perfect. She had her feather earrings in, and a simple beige scarf around her neck. And her black high heels on her feet. **(the earrings are in profile! I hope that you understand what I mean. If you see the picture you will!) **her hair, was down in its soft natural curls, and she had her contacts in.

It was two in the afternoon when they arrived at the studio. 'Hey Marcus! What's up?' troy asked him, doing a handshake.

'Hey guys, I've been waiting for my new star to arrive! Gabriella darling, how are you doing?' Marcus said, looking at her. Last time she looked like a shy high school nerd. But now? She looked stunning. Really stunning, and she didn't even try to look like that. Only a bit of make up on, her contacts in, really simple clothes. But still, stunning.

After some hours, they talked everything trough. They made a deal, which Sophie approved. They were about to get going when Gabriella spoke up. 'Marcus? I have another question. What about college?'

'What about it? You want to go to college?'

' Well, I was thinking about it. And I think it's a great idea. What if this doesn't work out the way it was supposed to? Then I will always have something to fall on.' Gabriella told them.

'Well, I never heard this one before. But if you want it, we can work that out. UCLA?' Gabriella nods excited. They discussed it some more, and then it really was time to go home.

When Troy and Gabriella walked into his house, they went into the living room, laughing about a joke Troy told. They sat down, and once their laughter died down, they sat in a comfortable silence.

'I heard your fight troy' she whispered quietly. He stayed silence for a while, until he spoke up.

'Oh… gabs, I'm so sorry that you had to hear that. I didn't want that to happen, I thought you were asleep!' he apologised quickly.

'It's okay troy, really. You couldn't help it. But if you want, if you feel like you need something to get of your chest, you can tell me about it.' He smiled softly when she told him this. Always caring and worried about someone else.

'thanks, Brie but I can handle it.' He said with a soft smile.

'Alright, well I'm going to bed. `night.' She stood up, gave him a kiss on the cheek and walked upstairs.

'Sweet dreams.' She heard him saying.

it was 6.00 AM when he woke up, took a shower, and grabbed his basketball trainings outfit. He walked downstairs towards the kitchen, expecting no one there.

'Dude! how did you get in here?'

'Good morning to you too. I have a key.' Chad told him.

'So you decided that since you have a key, you come here at 6.30 AM in the morning!'

'Yes, indeed.' He said, taking a bite of his apple. 'So, do you like it?'

'You here at 6.30 AM? No, not really.' Chad rolled his eyes.

'No I meant living together with... what's her name again? Anna or something?'

'You mean Gabriella.' Troy told him emotionless.

Chad pointed his forefinger at troy. 'That's the one!'

She logged on her computer to check her emails. Before she looked at her e-mail, she quickly logged in on MSN, seeing no one online. She went to her email and saw that she had 3 emails. One was an advertise, one from Marcus and one from Rachel. Gabriella deleted the advertise, and clicked on the mail from Marcus.

_Hello Gabriella,_

_Here is the contract we discussed on Wednesday. Do you have some songs already? We'll have about 15 songs on your first album. Write more songs then just 15, so that we can choose. Read the contract good!_

_with friendly greetings__,_

_Marcus Grey_

She quickly answered his email, and went to read Rachel's email.

_Heeeeeeeeeyy Gabs!__ :D_

_Wanna hear a story? Once upon a time, there was a beautiful girl, living with a famous guy. (sounds familiar? :P) the beautiful girl didn't know she was beautiful, until she had a make over. And when people found out about her make over, they made tons of pictures of her. The beautiful girl and the famous guy fell in love, and lived happily ever after._

_I thought of it myself! How did I think of it? Good question. I was surfing on the internet when I found THIS! - - _

Gabriella looked at the picture and gasped. That was a picture of her and troy! When they walked out of his house. She thought about that day. They had some fun that morning, just telling jokes and stuff. When it was time, they grabbed their sunglasses, and started walking outside. Troy opened the door, and quickly grabbed her hand, so they would stay together. But of course, everyone thought something different about it. Shaking her head, she started to read the rest of the mail.

_So, do I need to explain my little story, or do you get it? You look gorgeous! Really! Who did that to you? And why? And since when do you wear high heels?_

Gabriella giggled about this.

_Anyway, like I said before, you look amazing! But why are you guys holding hands? __Is there something I don't know? Cuz, I really wanna know why you are holding hands with my CELEBERTY CRUSH! :P_

_So, now that I have that off my chest... how are ya doing girl! I miss ya soo much, it seems like you don't miss me very much. (if you look at the pictures ofcourse! :P) So, are you going to college? Or not? What's going on in your life right now?_

_I'm great! Just enjoying my vacation. It sucks though, that you're not here. Mike is away on vacation, so I'm just sitting here. By my self, all aloooonnnee. ( Hint, Hint :P)_

_So, mail me back!_

_Love ya, xoxo_

She laughed when she read the mail. She clicked on the photo, and came on a website.

**NEW GIRL FOR TROY BOLTON?**

There was the photo that Rachel sent her. She clicked on the title, and a new page opened.

_Troy Bolton walked out of his house, on Wednesday. But he was not alone, the beautiful Latino __girl, Gabriella Montez, was with him that day. Is there something going on there between the two? Rumor is that Troy broke up with the lovely Heather Smith. They were dating for almost two months now. Let's see how long this relationship stands. For more pictures _**click here**.

Unbelievable! They thought, that they were dating! They must have lost their minds. She turned her computer off, and walked downstairs. Troy should be home any second. Gabriella walked to the door when the bell rang. She opened the door, and came face to face with heather. 'Hi heather.' She said softly.

'Is Troy here?' Heather asked bitter.

'Uhm no, but he should be any second.'

'Then I'll just wait inside.' Heather pushed Gabriella aside and walked inside.

'Please, do come in.' Gabriella muttered sarcastic to herself, closing the door.

He walked inside, expecting Gabriella to come rushing to the hall, like she always does. But now, she walked slowly towards him. 'Brie, what's wrong?' he dumped his bag on the floor, and rushed over to her.

'Nothing. I ordered Chinese, is that okay?'

'Yeah sure. But what's wrong? I can see that something is wrong.'

'Someone is here to see you, Troy.' She said quietly, walked back into the kitchen. He looked confused, when he heard a voice in the living room.

'Hey Troysieeeee! I missed you so much!' Heather said, rushing over to him, kissing him hard on the mouth. 'What the hell are you doing here?' he said, somewhat angrily.

'I came to see you.'

'Why? Did you come to apologize?'

'I wanted to talk about that. Now I know why you were so mad that night. You had practice, she was here, and her mom. You just didn't have any time alone. And I know you have a tiny crush on what's-her-name-, but that's okay. I just have a feeling that, that crush will fade away, because you have me.' She told him.

'I have a crush?'

'Yes, you have. But I forgive you!'

'You forgive me?' she nods, smiling. 'Well, I don't forgive you.'

Her smile fades away. 'Excuse me?'

'You heard me, I don't forgive you.'

'Why do you need to forgive me? I've done nothing wrong.' Troy rolled his eyes at this. 'That's bullshit and you know it.'

'That's not bullshit! You just like her soo fucking much, that you only think about her, and not about me anymore!' she told him angrily.

'FINE! If you think that true, then go ahead! But I had enough of this! I never cheated on you! not once! So stop making some shit up so that I feel so fucking guilty, that I want to stay with you. Well, FORGET IT!' he said, raising his voice.

'What do you mean?' she whispered.

'I want my key back.'

'I don't have it here.'

'Yes, you do. You have it in your hand. Now give it back.' He said. She gave him the key.

'And now?' she whispered.

'And now, you never come back, 'cause we are over.'

**HEE guys! Sorry you had to wait that long for the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed it! I tried to work on it everyday. But I need to ride four horses. And that takes a lot of time!**

**PLEASE SEND ME YOUR IDEAS!**

**I love reviews!**

**Lots of love,**

**line**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hee ****guys****!**

**I loved ****your**** reviews! So I hope that you enjoy this chapter! I don't have much to say, so we jump straight in the chapter! Oh wait! One thing. Maybe you guys noticed. Maybe not, but I changed the story from T to M. Just so that I can use some words that I think aren't right for a T story. This won't mean that I'll write scenes, that I'm uncomfortable with to write. **

She felt extremely guilty. It wouldn't have happened if she wasn't here.

She saw him standing there, with his head down looking at the ground. She heard him yelling, and whispering the last word of the fight.

'Leave.' He looked up, looking her right in the eyes. He saw nothing but anger, and sadness. 'I said, leave.' He looked at her. 'I don't want a repeat from the last time.'

'Think about this Troy. Do you really want me to leave?'

'Yes! Now go!' with that, she stood up and walked out of the house.

He never expected this now. He knew it would happen, but he didn't expect it so soon.

'Troy?' he turned around. 'I'm so sorry for this. I never wanted this to happen.'

'It's okay. Really, it is.' He said, closing the door.

'But it's my fault! You guys broke up because of me!' he walked to her, looking her in the eyes, placing his hands on her arms.

'Brie, really it's okay. I swear.'

'If you want me to leave, just say that.' Gabriella said quietly.

'Why would I want you to leave? You did nothing wrong!'

It was a few days later, and almost the whole world knew about the break up. There were tons of pictures were Heather looked miserable, Troy walking out of a store with his sunglasses on, and tons of people who blamed Gabriella for the breakup. Paparazzi were crazy these days, but Troy and Gabriella kept ignoring them. Today was the day that Gabriella would record her first songs.

'Good morning Gabriella! Excited for today?' Marcus asked when he saw her walking inside, hugging her when she came to him.

She smiled softly. 'Yes, nervous but excited.'

'No need to be nervous. I'm sure you'll do great.' He told her quietly looking her in the eyes, running his hand slowly over her arm. She still felt nervous around him. She couldn't help it. She always had that with new people, especially with guys. That feeling would fade away after a couple of days, but only if she started to know the guy. That feeling was long gone with Troy and with Chad. You could even say that Chad and her were slowly becoming friends. She knew Marcus for a couple weeks now, but she still had that feeling.

'Well, let's get started then! Follow me, we're going to studio 3' he walked towards the studio.

'Uhm, I need to go to the bathroom. Be right back!' she quickly walked to the bathroom. As she walked in, she looked in the mirror. She had her hair down naturally, a beige blouse, and dark blue jeans on, with a dark brown belt. A few silver bracelets, some silver earrings, and a few silver rings. On her feet she had some beige high heels. And just a little bit make-up. Some black mascara, and a little black eyeliner. She needed to admit, it looked great. She felt comfortable in the clothes. But it didn't look like her. It was as if she looking at somebody else. Somebody who was confident and beautiful. Somebody that wasn't her. She wasn't confident or beautiful. She sighed deeply, taking a deep breath and walked out, towards the studio.

They just had practise, and were very tired. They started the day with a warming up jog. After that they needed to sprint, and after that they needed to do weightlifting. It was a tiring day for all the players, and just when they hoped they were done, they needed to jog again. Finally after the last jog the players walked towards the locker room.

'So dude, now that you're single again, Daisy is having a party tonight. Wanna come?' Chad said pulling his shirt over his head. 'Yeah sure. I need to go out. What time does it start?'

'it starts around ten o'clock or something. But let's go there around eleven. Okay?'

'yeah sure, her house?' Chad nodded at this. 'well, I need to go. See ya later man' Chad said to him, and left.

He sighed deeply. He went to parties all the time since the break up. Not because he was sad or depressed about it, but he needed to forget a other girl. And so far he didn't do any good. He was thinking about her most of his time.

'…_Well, I don't know,_

_I'm still undecided but I realize that it's okay_

_Good things are worth the wait…'_ she sang into the microphone. 'Alright Gabriella, a quick break and then from the top once again.' She heard Marcus say to her. Gabriella nodded quickly and took a few sips from her water bottle. She put her headset on her head again, taking a deep breath. When she looked up she saw that Troy was standing next to Marcus laughing about something. He looked up, and smiled at her waving slightly.

'Alright Gabriella, let's start again' Marcus told her.

_How can I be sure  
When everything is so confusing  
I'm old enough to learn  
But I'm too young to know what I'm doing  
Gotta break free, from what used to be  
It no longer makes sense to me  
Ooouhh oooouuh_

_How do I stand out  
In a world that's all about fitting in  
I'm certain of my doubts  
But I wouldn't be me for no reason  
My identity, right in front of me  
There's nobody else I wanna be like  
Ooouhh oooouuh_

She loved this song. It was so easy and fun to sing, totally her style. They made a deal that she would only sing songs that she would like to listen to.

_I'm just trying to find  
Find my _**_fingerprint_**_  
Redefine who am I  
Where do I begin?  
All I know is what I've been told  
But the one I see in the mirror is so different  
Unique as my _**_fingerprint_****_  
_**_  
I'm positive that I don't know where I'm going.  
How do I make sense of all these crazy emotions?  
Im up and down, can't turn around  
But I'm so clear in my intention.  
Ooouhh oooouuh_

She opened her eyes, and saw that Troy was trying to listen intently. They locked eyes for a moment, and she smiled at him, turning completely warm inside. With a smile on her face she started singing again.

_I'm just trying to find  
Find my _**_fingerprint_**_  
Redefine who am I  
Where do I begin?  
All I know is what I've been told  
But the one I see in the mirror is so different  
Unique as my _**_fingerprint_**_**  
**__  
Do they see me like I see me  
Not even close  
If they know me like I know me  
Well, I don't know  
I'm still undecided but I realize that it's okay  
Good things are worth the wait_

_I'm just trying to find  
Find my _**_fingerprint_**_  
Redefine who am I  
Where do I begin?  
All I know is what I've been told  
But the one I see in the mirror is so different  
Unique as my _**_fingerprint_****__**

_I'm just trying to find  
Find my _**_fingerprint_**_  
Redefine who am I  
Where do I begin?  
All I know is what I've been told  
But the one I see in the mirror is so different  
Unique as my _**_fingerprint_**

´Great job Gabriella! Perfect!´ Marcus told her, smiling like crazy she walked towards them. ´Hey…' she said softly to him.  
'Hi…' he responded locking their eyes. 'you did a great job. Practise was done, so I had some time to check it out.' She smiled at him.  
'thank you.' She answered softly, looking him in the eyes.  
'So, uhm there is a party tonight, so I won't be home. Is that okay? Because I would totally understand if-' she interrupted him quickly.  
'Go! I'm only a guest at your house. If you want to go, then go. I'm not stopping you!' she told him with a smile.

With his beer in his hand, he was looking at the crowd. Some were drinking, laughing. Some were extremely drunk, and puking. Some were grinding, some were as bored as hell, and some were practically doing it on the floor. When they arrived at the party, he lost Chad immediately. He put his beer down, and walked towards a random girl. The red head didn't saw who she was grinding with, but she didn't mind it. When she turned around she saw that it was Troy Bolton who she was grinding with. She started to get lower and lower, hearing him groan softly. When she stood straight again, he pressed his lips hard against hers. she quickly opened her mouth and their tongues began a battle.

He didn't want this. But he needed it. He needed to do this. When he pressed his lips on hers, it felt like he needed to puke. '_Come on dude, think of the redhead. Come on! Do it!'_ the girl opened her mouth and his tongue slipped in, trying not to think about a beautiful girl with black hair. He felt the redhead slowly walking backwards, towards the stairs. He walked with her upstairs, still kissing intense. He pushed her up against a door, and letting his hands travel around her body. Just when he was about to open the door, something snapped inside of him.

He couldn't do it.

He pulled away very quickly, and stormed downstairs, looking for Chad. 'Fuck..' he said to himself when he couldn't find Chad. He saw the redhead coming downstairs, looking for someone. He quickly went to the kitchen, out through the back door.

She woke up with an amazing good feeling. She didn't know why, but she just had a feeling that today was a good day. Today was the day that she would go to UCLA for the first time, meeting her new classmates, teachers, and of course she would get her books. Getting out of her bed, she grabbed some stuff and walked into the bathroom. She stripped out of her pyjamas and walked into the shower, quietly humming to herself.

He heard the shower being turned on, and got out of bed. He didn't have to train today, so he could go to bed later today if he felt like it. But first, he wanted to make her breakfast. He made two pieces of toast, and a glass of juice. He quickly made a note, and went up to his bedroom again.

She walked into the classroom. Smiling at the thought about this morning. Troy made her a small breakfast, with a small note.

FLASHBACK  
_She walked into the kitchen, seeing no one in there. Though she was sure she heard something. She saw a plate with two pieces of toast and a glass of juice on the table. When she walked towards the table she saw that there was a note lying next to it._

_Goodmorning Brie,_

_Hope you had a good sleep.  
good luck today! I want to know everything when you come back!_

_Enjoy your meal!_

_Love,_

_Troy_

END OF FLASHBACK

It was a simple but a very sweet note. It made her smile and feel warm inside. Looking at the classroom, she found a free spot in the middle of the classroom. 'Hi, I'm Taylor Mckessie. You are?' a feminine voice said to her.  
'Oh! I'm sorry, I didn't see you!' she said quickly, sticking her hand out. 'Gabriella Montez. Nice to meet you.' Shaking Taylor her hand, made her smile. At least someone who wants to talk to her.  
'Likewise. So, why did you choose this education?' Taylor asked her.  
'Oh, uhm, so that I have something to fall back on.' She replied softly.  
'how old are you exactly? You don't look older then 17.'

'So dude, you finally decided to show up?' Chad asked him.  
'What the fuck? You called like ten minutes ago!'  
'Whatever, let's go play some ball.' Chad let him in, and walked straight to the backyard.

They started a one-on-one game. The one who reached the 25points would win the game. Right now, Chad was ahead. He had 16 points, while troy only had 8 points. Chad had the ball, and troy was trying to steal it.

'Dude! What are you doing? That's a foul!'

Troy sighed loudly, rubbing his hands over his head. He couldn't concentrate. He hoped that basketball could help him to get his mind on something else. But it didn't work. Chad was winning. He was losing. That was something that rarely happened.

'What's wrong with you Troy?' Chad asked when they walked back inside. They decided to stop the game, since Troy couldn't concentrate anymore.  
'I need to confess dude. I cant hold it anymore. I need to do something, or I'll go crazy!'  
'What do you need to confess?' Chad asked him, afraid that he knew the answer.

He arrived home, and heard that she was upstairs. He dumped his jacket on the hallstand. Sighing deeply, he slowly walked upstairs, towards her room. He knocked on her door, hearing a soft 'Come in' coming from the other side of the door.

He opened the door, and offered her a small smile. 'Hey, what are you doing?' he asked, looking at her. She wore a white long-sleeves t-shirt, with her grey sweatpants. Her hair was up in a ponytail, and on her nose were her glasses.

She giggled at his question. 'actually, I was doing more than just one thing. Just some writing, and looking at my books.'  
'Oh yeah, how did it go today?' he asked her, walking over to her bed laying down on it.  
'Great! I even made a friend! Taylor! She is really nice, and this is her second education. She dropped out of the other one. But that doesn't matter! I had so much fun today!' she said, smiling like crazy.

He smiled softly at her, looking her in the eyes. 'Take a walk with me' he whispered softly. She noticed how serious it had become, so she just nodded and stood up quietly. Putting on her scarf and shoes, she noticed he was already downstairs again. Grabbing her jacket quickly, she walked downstairs seeing Troy putting on his jacket.

They were walking around in peace. Neither said something, but they were just enjoying each others company. She noticed that someone grabbed her hand, looking down she saw that Troy laced their fingers together. She blushed at this, but didn't say anything. It gave her a warm feeling inside, not wanting to loose that feeling she walked closer to him. After another 10 minutes they arrived at the beach, seeing that nobody was there.

'lets go sit by the water.' She said softly, breaking the silence. They sat down, and looked at the water. Gabriella wondered why he asked her for this peaceful walk. Did he need to tell her something, or did he just want company. Just when she was about to asked her, he stood up again. 'let's walk some more.'

So she stood up, and they walked by the water. He stopped again, looking at the water. When she was about to ask him why they made this walk, he walked up to her. And suddenly, she felt a pair of soft lips against hers.

**Heeee guys!**

**Sooooooo sorry I haven't updated in such a long time! This chapter was longer than I normally write, but you guys deserved that! **

**I realllllllyyyyyyy need your ideas! I wanted to finish it today, but sometimes I didn't know what to write, so I went downstairs to the TV. Watched some music videos and I got this beach idea.. but please! SEND YOUR IDEAS! I need it!**

**I hope that the next chapter is up sooner! I really hope so, but I'm not promising anything! Once again sorry.**

**Please review, with your IDEA for the story!**

**Lots of love,**

**Line**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hee you guys!**

**Its been awhile, right?  
****Here is the next chapter, hope you enjoy it!****  
**

**Three months later**

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own anything!**

"No Sharpay, I can't help it okay.. yeah.. talk to you later.." and with that she hung up. She sighed, it was three months since she started college, three months since she had recorded her first song, and three months since troy kissed her. It had been two months since her song came out, and then she wasn't known as 'the girl who broke Treather up'. She was known as Gabriella Montez.

She just came out of school, and saw that the paparazzi already standing at her car. She sighed deeply and put her sunglasses on quickly. Luckily for her, her cell phone started to ring again, seeing that it was Rachel, she picked up quickly. "hey! How are you doing?"

" Hey Gabs! I'm great! I just heard your song for the thousands time.. love it! Seriously!" Rachel told her. Gabriella reached her car, opened it, dumped her bag in it and sat down behind the steering wheel quickly. She closed the door and started to drive backwards out of the parking place.

" Thank you, how's school?''

''It's okay… just busy! But I wanted to call you.. so.. here's my call!''

''I miss you…'' Gabriella said quietly when she stopped at a red light.

" I miss you too…''

''GREAT job guys! I want you guys to shoot some more, and then you are done for today." The basketball players did as they where told. About 10 minutes the trainer called them together.  
" Like I said before, great job! There is no practise for the rest of the week. But I trust you guys, that you will train for yourself. Go to the gym, take a jog. But train! That's it for today! See you later!''

The players walked to the locker room and quickly showered and changed. Troy finished first, grabbed his bag and started walking away. '' See you later.'' He got a few responses and left. When he was outside on his way to his car, the paparazzi appeared.

''Troy look here! How was practise?'' Troy gave a small smile and kept walking towards his car.

" How is Gabriella doing? How is your relationship?!''

'' Is she a great kisser?'' Troy quickly got in his car and threw his bag on the backseat. He started the engine and drove away.

'' I hate those guys.'' Why did they ask that? Of course he knew if she was a great kisser. She was! Had they seen that kiss three months ago? He stopped at a red light and tried to concentrate on the road again.

He arrived home and saw Gabriella's car standing there. He sighed deeply and walked towards the front door. He was a big coward. That night, three months ago, he kissed her. And he thought it was an amazing kiss. But as soon as he realized what he was doing, he pulled away. When he looked at her, he saw that her eyes where still closed. And then?

He ran away.

He dumped his keys on the coffee table in the hallway and put his jacket on the hallstand. As he walked further into the house he walked to the washroom and emptied his bag. He grabbed his trainings shirt and some other dirty clothes and threw them into the washing machine. He turned the machine on, and walked towards the kitchen. Troy made some coffee and walked into the backyard and saw her lying on her stomach in the grass, reading a book. She had her earphones in, and didn't hear him.

"Hi.'' She looked op quickly, getting her earphones out.  
"Hey, how was practise?" She asked closing her book. He shrugged his shoulders and sat down next to her. "It was okay." She nodded slightly at his answer, and started to look around the backyard.

Awkward.

"My mom is coming over soon." Gabriella said out of nothing.  
"Oh, okay. How's she doing?"  
"She is fine. She is still looking around for a house. But she told me she saw a cute, small house. And that she was interested." She told him.

"That's great!" Troy said.  
"By the way, I'm going out tonight, Taylor invited me for a party. A friend of her is celebrating his birthday, and she didn't want to go alone."  
"Just be careful, and don't do stupid stuff. You never know when they are going to tell some magazine." He gave her the advice.  
"Pff, I will behave, just give yourself the advice. Might do some things you regret later." She said harsh as she stood up and walked inside. He sighed. This happened all the time lately. She was right, he knew that. Since Troy broke up with Heather he had been partying none stop. And three months ago, he went from bad to worse. He knew that his feelings for Gabriella were only getting stronger. He didn't want that, but he couldn't control it. Three months long, he went to parties, got drunk, and slept with different woman. Nothing helped.

As she put her heels on, the doorbell rang. She went downstairs quickly and opened the door. "Hey Gaby, I'm ready!" she said as she opened the door.  
"Hey Tay, great! Let's go then!" Gabriella came in her own car to Taylor's place. They decided that they would go to the party with a cab. When they arrived, the place was already a mess. As they walked in, they both got a drink. "So, which one is the birthday-boy?" Gabriella said taking a sip of her juice.  
"Uhmm.. Look that's David. He turned 21 today." Taylor pointed to the crowd. Gabriella followed her finger and saw David standing in the crowd. He was hot, Gabriella couldn't deny that. He had soft green eyes, black hair and a nice smile. Unfortunately she couldn't keep an other guy out of her head. "Come on, let's sit and talk" Taylor said to her, already moving to the couch.

Time to go to the bathroom. Gabriella had a few drinks and her bladder was about to explode. When she walked through the house some people looked up and started whispering. When she was done she walked back to Taylor. "Let's dance Tay! I need to lose some tension." She walked to the dance floor without waiting for Taylor her answer. A new fast song started and Gabriella was letting go of the tension. Dancing by herself, enjoying the music.

"I don't know what to do man….." Troy sighed, his hand going through his hair. Chad came to visit him and they were talking about Gabriella. "I think that you should move on man… This always happens with you and new girls!"  
"This one is different Chad" Troy explained. "No its not. That's what you say about every girl. But once you've gotten in their pants you've forgotten all about them. She is way too young for you. I also thinks that that's not what she wants. She wants a real relationship." Chad replied taking a sip from his beer. Troy thought about this. Was he willing to change his way of living for her? Was she that special? Would she really be different?

"Sold. Thank you very much!" Sophie Montez told the real estate Agent. Gabriella looked at her mom. This was the last time Sophie would be moving for her job and you could see that she was happy about that. "Congratulations mom" Gabriella said while hugging her mom. "I'm happy for you!" She said when they walked to the car. " So am I sweetheart." Sophie said to her daughter. "Let's go to the studio! I can't wait to hear your new song!"

Gabriella was preparing herself when she saw that her mom was laughing with Marcus. She was glad that they had gotten to know some people. That was for herself, but also for her mom always the hardest part of moving. "Gabriella, if you're ready, then we are also ready." Marcus told her. She nodded and smiled slightly.

_Looking in the mirror_

_Tell me tell me what do you see_

_I see a star getting ready for the next movie scene_

_I let go of the day when I imagine_

_That life is a dream_

_And I've thought everything_

_It's not what it seems_

_It's all over, it's over_

_Along comes a heartache,_

_Just to make you stronger inside_

_Along comes a heartache,_

_Just to let you know you're alive_

_And that's a lesson for life_

_A lesson for life, life, life_

_A lesson_

_Though sometimes I'm awake_

_I still feel stuck in fantasy_

_So jealous of birds, the places_

_They've been and what they've seen_

_If I could fly, what would it be like_

_That life is a dream_

_And I've thought everything_

_It's not what it seems_

_It's all over, it's over_

_Along comes a heartache,_

_Just to make you stronger inside_

_Along comes a heartache,_

_Just to let you know you're alive_

_Why should I bother with reality_

_Rather pretend to live lavishly_

_I'll make a ship and swim the seven seas_

_If I wanna, until_

_Along comes a heartache,_

_Just to make you stronger inside_

_Along comes a heartache,_

_Just to let you know you're alive_

_Along comes a heartache,_

_Just to make you stronger inside_

_Along comes a heartache,_

_Just to let you know you're alive_

_Just another lesson for life_

_Just another lesson_

A few weeks later Gabriella left Troy's house and moved in with her mom. She had thanked Troy quietly. The last months in his house were quite difficult. After their quick kiss on the beach, he left her standing there. She had noticed the changes in his behaviour. But she also noticed that he didn't want to talk about it. She didn't know if he meant it, or that it was something else. She didn't even know her own feelings for him. Maybe it was good for both of them that she lived with her mom again. Maybe they needed some time apart so that they could figure out their feelings. Or at least she could.

**Sorry it's a short chapter…! **

**The song is: lesson for life by charice**


End file.
